Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a suture having a loop. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a looped suture having a polymeric coating which reinforces the loop.
Background of Related Art
Sutures including loops formed therein are known. A loop formed in a suture during manufacture may be used to secure the suture to tissue. In this manner, once the non-looped end of the suture is inserted through tissue, that end may be threaded through the loop to form a slip knot-like configuration that may be tied to secure tissue. In another application, a loop may be formed in a suture in place of a knot. This requires the use of a handheld instrument that may be brought into an operating room.
Regardless of the reason for forming the loop, when a loop is formed in a suture, whether using adhesive, heat or ultrasonic energy, the loop may be under an inherent stress originating from the hairpin turn the suture makes in forming the loop. In the event that the suture loop is used to secure tissue, the holding power of the loop may be placed under increased stress while the tissue is healing. This increased stress applied to the loop may result in separation or the pulling apart of the loop.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a looped suture of enhanced loop stability.